Familia
by MikoChanXxX
Summary: Porque no todos los reencuentros son 100% felices...


Hola! Este one-shot se me ocurrio despues de ver un video en internet jejeje

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hijo Mío"

La cárcel era un lugar sumamente frío al cual definitivamente nadie desearía ir, pues aunque no lo deseara, allí se encontraba encerrado Sasuke Uchiha, si, a sus 22 años los ninjas de Konoha al fin lo habían capturado, como el criminal que era…

Sasuke se encontraba recostado en "su cama" meditando, definitivamente ahora se arrepentía de todo aquello que había hecho, si hubiera hecho caso a sus amigos cuando tenía 12 años, o cuando sus amigos lo seguían para que regresara a la aldea, tal vez, y solo tal vez…no estuviera pasando por todo esto. Pero el "hubiera" no existe…

Su atención se coloco en la puerta que se abría con lentitud…

Su vista se encontró con una mujer de cabellos rosados y ojos jade, hermosa, ella le sonreía con dulzura y tristeza al mismo tiempo…Sakura

A su lado entró el rubio de ojos azules, atractivo como el pelinegro…Naruto

Y allí, un pequeño ángel de 6 años, un pelinegro de ojos verdes jade como los de la pelirosa, un niño que le observaba con curiosidad…

Se agachó para estar a la altura del niño…

-Hola, ¿Cómo etas?-Sasuke trató de sonreírle lo más que pudo

-Bien-Le respondió el inocente bebé

-¿Te acuerdas de mí? Te vi un par de veces en el Barrio Uchiha, el cual visitas con tu mamá cada día sin falta alguna-Le recordó Sasuke-Tú corrías por tú pelota y te pedí que no le dijeras nada a tú madre para no entristecerla-

-Si, me acuerdo. Cumplí mi promesa porque no quiero que mamá llore-Contestó sonriente-Tú te llamas igual que yo, ¿Verdad?-Sasuke asintió a la pregunta del niño-Dice mi mamá que ahora viviremos ahí-Contó-Es un lugar muy grande-

-Ustedes merecen vivir ahí, es su derecho-Afirmó el pelinegro

Sasuke había tenido mucha suerte que los del consejo no le quitaran los derechos de los territorios de su clan, ahora, como consuelo ahora podía entregárselos a alguien de suma confianza…

-Él es tú…papá mi pequeño Sasuke-chan, tu papá-Le dijo Sakura, quien tan solo se dedicaba en su mayoría a ser espectadora de la conversación de padre e hijo

-¿Qué hace aquí, mami?-Preguntó con preocupación el pequeño-Este es un lugar horrible para mi papá, huele feo y me da miedo-

-Si. Le falta un poco de limpieza, eso no importa, tienes razón, es un lugar algo aterrador-Le platicó Sasuke-Yo estoy limpio porque me acabo de duchar, así que conmigo no hay problema-

El pequeño rió levemente ante el comentario de su padre…Sasuke tomó las manos del pequeño y las contempló, eran idénticas a las de él cuando era niño, bueno, su hijo se parecía a él en todos los sentidos, excepto en que parecía haber heredado el dulce carácter de su madre.

-¿Me das un abrazo?-

-¿Por qué?-Cuestionó el niño-Yo todavía quiero estar aquí contigo-

-Como un regalo, con respecto a quedarte, este no es un buen lugar para ti-

El niño no respondió nada, tan solo se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, quien lo estrechó con mucho sentimiento, todos los sentimientos se agolparon en su pecho, estaba abrazando a su hijo, a ese pequeño que amaba con todo su corazón, aquel niño que había sido concebido por Sakura, el niño era la muestra más pura de todo el amor que sentía hacia Sakura, porque él la amaba…

Aquella escena era muy conmovedora, Naruto inmediatamente abrazó a su mejor amiga, su casi hermana estaba realmente emocionada ante el abrazo sentimental de padre e hijo, al fin Sasuke tenía la oportunidad de estrechar a su hijo, sin esconderse…

-¿Cuándo regresaras a casa con nosotros? ¡Quiero jugar contigo papá! ¡Si! Jugaremos con la pelota que me regaló mi tío Naruto, mis amigos se alegraran de conocer a mi papá-

-Cuando crezcas, tu madre te explicara porque no iré, porque no estoy con ustedes-

-¿Nunca?-

-Exacto, nunca, pese a eso, no es que no desee estar con ustedes. Ahora te cuesta trabajo entenderlo porque eres un niño. Las personas que se aman desean estar unidas, hay veces en que no es posible-Respondió-Pero quiero que sepas que tú madre y tú siempre son y serán lo más importante para mi, los llevaré en mi mente y en mi corazón, hasta mi ultimo respiro-

El niño le prestaba mucha atención.

-Perdóname por no verte crecer, por no escuchar tus primeras palabras. Te quiero mucho hijo mío, tenlo en mente siempre-

-Pero yo quiero a mi mamá-Contestó inocentemente el pequeño Uchiha

-Y haces muy bien, amala y procura que nada malo le pase, hazlo por mí, yo estaré ausente en el hogar, así que eso te convierte en el hombre de la casa-

-Siempre me esforzaré en protegerla por ti, papá. ¡Te lo juro!-

-Protégela-Murmuro Sasuke

-Seré grande y fuerte como tú-

-Estoy completamente seguro que si-

-Sera mejor que me lleve a mi sobrino-Explicó Naruto-Tú y Sakura deben platicar-

-Entiendo-

-Suerte…amigo. Cuidaré de tu hijo, de Sakura también-

-Es hora de que te vallas-

-Si papá-El niño contempló el rostro de su padre-¿Por qué lloras papá? Dice mi tío Kiba que los hombres no lloran-

-Solo a veces, esta ocasión lo amerita-Besó la frente de su pequeño-Adiós Sasuke-chan…-

-Adiós-

-Nunca te olvidaré papi-

-Yo tampoco te olvidaré-

En cuanto el pequeño se fue con Naruto…

-¡Sasuke!-La pelirosa abrazó al hombre que amaba

Como dolía la separación de un padre y un hijo…

Siempre lo llevaría en su corazón…

Ahora se maldecía de todo…

Nunca podría compartir el tiempo con su hijo…

No lo vería crecer…

Pero de algo estaba seguro…

Siempre lo amaría…


End file.
